


but your eyes'll lead me straight back home

by larryink (blynrin)



Series: we're not friends series [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Crying, Cuddling, Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Unrequited Love, bc the movie is sad not for anything else, friends - Freeform, louis pets harry and he loves it, maybe haha, they watch the titanic aw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 09:11:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3129080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blynrin/pseuds/larryink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>louis has his arm wrapped around harry's shoulder, for comfort purposes, of course. but he's not watching the movie. there's only so many times he can listen to celine dion before he zones out completely and just watches harry. </i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><i>harry, whose face is blotchy and wet and his eyes shining, keeps wiping his running nose with his sweater paw and it should be </i>gross<i>, is the thing, but louis just finds it really fucking endearing.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	but your eyes'll lead me straight back home

**Author's Note:**

> this is part two to my little drabble series and yaaas they're so cute idk. 
> 
> thank u neam aka the1975tyles for beta-ing this for me :)
> 
> title taken from ed sheeran's _friends_ , again

it's when they're watching the titanic that it happens. 

harry is practically sitting on louis' lap, their bodies pressed together and his head on louis' shoulder as he sniffles and tries to hide the fact that he's crying. louis pretends to ignore it, because no matter how many times they watch this movie harry always ends up _bawling his eyes out_ , even though he knows what's going to happen every time. 

louis has his arm wrapped around harry's shoulder, for comfort purposes, of course. but he's not watching the movie. there's only so many times he can listen to celine dion before he zones out completely and just watches harry. 

harry, whose face is blotchy and wet and his eyes shining, keeps wiping his running nose with his sweater paw and it should be _gross_ , is the thing, but louis just finds it really fucking endearing. 

there's a very familiar feeling in his chest, like his ribs are expanding while also collapsing in and it hurts but _in a good way._

he can't help but run a hand through harry's curls, and harry cuddles closer as a result, making louis chuckle. harry glances up at him while people are drowning on screen and sniffs deeply, nose stuffed and there's a pout on his face. "don't laugh at me lou, this movie is sad."

louis smiles back at him as harry returns his attention to the screen, carding his fingers through his hair. he's basically petting him at this point, but harry's like jello in his arms, all loose and pliant and louis' heart clenches when harry relaxes further into his side. louis thinks he might start purring. 

"i'd never dream of it, haz. however... you're the one who chose the movie. you've no one to blame but yourself." 

harry grumbles something back at him while on-screen, rose hogs the entire raft and louis never understood why she couldn't have just scooted over and let jack on with her. he couldn't imagine watching the person he loves freeze to death. 

harry makes a whimpering noise and louis' fingers tighten in his hair subconsciously, and he looks down again as fresh tears start to flow down harry's cheeks. louis watches him, completely in awe of this boy, and he really wants to kiss him. 

with their legs entangled and bodies pressed together under the blanket they're sharing, he's never been more content. harry is here with him, his best friend, and he wants so much _more_.

louis' fingers fall from harry's curls to his jaw, and he gently pulls harry's face so he's facing louis and they're staring at each other for less than two seconds, harry just opening his mouth to ask why the hell louis is interrupting the movie when louis leans in and presses their mouths together. 

and then he panics. he's already kissing harry though, and the other boy's lips are slack against his and _this was a huge mistake_ and he's already pulling away but-

but harry kisses him back.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @zaynink :)


End file.
